January 23, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The January 23, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 23, 2017 at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. Episode summary The New Day, Enzo Amore & Big Cass vs Braun Strowman, Rusev, Jinder Mahal & Titus O'Neil The field for the Royal Rumble Match has begun to crowd up, and several dark-horse candidates — included newly minted Rumblers Rusev and Big Cass — joined forces for an 8-Man Tag Team Match on Raw to show what they can do. Ultimately, as you would expect, the team that boasted Braun Strowman on its ranks ended up coming through in the clutch. After Kofi Kingston took out pretty much everyone on the outside and The Monster Among Men tagged in to face Enzo Amore, Strowman made short work of Muscles Marinara to earn the win. His glory was short-lived, however, as another newly announced Rumble Match entrant — Big Show — entered the arena and went face-to-face with Strowman. The Gift of Destruction declined to throw down with the giant, but come Sunday, he may not have the luxury of a quick exit. Nia Jax vs Ray Lyn Nia Jax has been dining out for a few weeks now on her decimation of Sasha Banks, crowing about how she “broke The Boss.” And after decimating a local competitor named Ray Lyn, Nia took to the microphone to boast once more about the “demise” of Sasha at her hands. Then The Boss returned, seemingly hobbling her way to face Nia with the aid of a crutch. But what seemed like a doomed attempt to save face quickly turned #legit when Banks attacked, swinging the crutch like a cudgel into Jax’s shin and sides before sending her tumbling outside the ring. With Nia reeling, Sasha drove her point home — along with her knees, straight into Nia’s face. Rich Swann vs Noam Dar Noam Dar finally has Alicia Fooooooooox on his arm, but unfortunately, The Scottish Supernova also had Rich Swann’s foot in his face by the end of the night. The Cruiserweight affectionately known as “Mr. Steal Your Girl” certainly used Miss Fox to his advantage in his bout against the WWE Cruiserweight Champion, even employing Alicia as a human shield at one point. But Dar — yep — couldn’t handle this, and Swann uncorked a spin kick to the mush that put Dar down for three. With The Scottish Supernova dispatched, Swann dared his No. 1 contender, Neville, to come to the ring and throw down. Neville appeared, but stopped just short of the ropes and was ready to make his exit … until Swann lawn-darted him with a suicide dive, sending the self-proclaimed “King of the Cruiserweights” back to his lair with minimal momentum on his side heading into Sunday’s title match. Results * 8-Man Tag Team Match: Braun Strowman, Jinder Mahal, Titus O'Neil & Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Big Cass & Enzo Amore & The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) * Singles Match: '''Nia Jax defeated Ray Lyn * '''Singles Match: Rich Swann defeated Noam Dar (w/ Alicia Fox) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes